


Being with you is safe

by sycamoretree



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Braids, Durin Family, Fili/Kili - Freeform, Growing Up, M/M, Oral Fixation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili grow up together and in short episodes from their lives in Ered Luin, they grow close and Kili has an unusual fondness for putting things in his mouth, preferably braids, and most preferable of all; Fili's braids. But other objects will suffice as well. Thorin is less than pleased with the embarrassing oral fixation. First Durin family feels, eventually mild slash. Written for a prompt on the Hobbit kink meme at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with you is safe

“Ma!”

“Ma!”

“For Durin’s sake! Yes, Fili; what is it?” Dis sighed as she entered her son’s chamber and saw Kili sitting on his cushioned bum on the floor and Fili standing up and pointing accusingly at his brother.

“Kili bit me.”

“He bit you!? Where?” Dis asked rapidly and cupped her son’s chin and turned it this way and that, inspecting his face but Fili grimaced.

“Not there, Ma! On my braid. And my ear a little.”

Relieved by the minor injury, Dis huffed and tucked an errand blonde strand behind Fili’s unscratched ear. “All wee dwarrows gnaw on things when their teeth begin to grow.”

“But I don’t want him to gnaw on me!” Fili exclaimed in protest. 

“He he,” Kili snickered with a wicked grin on his pudgy face and he showed the small but definitely sharp teeth.

“So carve a horse for him to chew on,” Dis suggested.

And Fili did that, carved it with a real knife under supervision of their father, polished the wood until no protruding splinters remained, and then he warily handed it to Kili who squealed happily at the sight of a new toy. The little one snatched the horse from Fili’s palm and promptly put the decorative head in his mouth.

Fili sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. After all, he had made an effort to make the horse beautiful and now Kili was biting and dribbling all over it. But then Kili crawled towards Fili and curled up at his side as if saying thank you without being able to talk yet. Fili wrapped an arm around the warm ball beside him and he glanced at his brother who seemed immensely content at languidly mouthing on the toy.

***

Two small dwarves, one toddler and one larger dwarfling spent one morning venturing outside the mountain to play on its hills. When the grey clouds vanished, they noticed a colourful bow in the blue sky. 

Kili was suddenly scared by the phenomenon and clung to Fili’s tunic, huddled under his arm. Fili soothed the frightened dwarfling by patting his head.

“Kili, that’s nothing to be afraid of. Really, it’s something beautiful and rare so enjoy this while it lasts.”

Kili nibbled on his bottom lip, as he often did, and emitted in a small voice, “What is it?”

“It’s Mahal’s jewels. His riches expand into ribbons across the sky for he alone knows how to tame gems on an anvil and bend them soft to his will.”

Relieved at the rather exciting explanation, Kili stared up hungrily at the spectacle, his eyes glittering at the colours in the sky. They looked like jewels alright, but not the ones embedded in hard rock. It should be so easy to stretch and just pick down the ribbons… The dark-haired dwarrow strained on his toes and reached for the prettiness in the sky, gripping at nothing but air.

Fili let out an amused question. “Kili, what are you doing?”

“I will pick it down and bring it home to show Ma.”

“No, no, no, Kili. The ribbons are out of your reach, like the stars. They belong up there, and no-one can take them down.”

Kili lowered his arms sadly and his small shoulders slumped in disappointment. “Not even tall uncle Thorin?” The dark-haired dwarfling still carried a hopeful notch in his tone. Fili shook his head.

“Fili. Carry,” Kili requested then sullenly and before he had time to turn to his older brother and stretch his arms once more, Fili had already whisked up Kili in his arms. Immediately, small, chubby legs wrapped tight around Fili’s waist as Kili clung to him.

“Let’s go home,” Fili murmured and began walking up the hill, heading for the mountain's entrance. At some point, Kili made sucking, wet noises beside Fili’s ear, and with an ominous feeling, Fili leaned his head back and found one of his blonde tresses in Kili’s mouth.

“Kili,” he said gently but chidingly and tugged on the strand to make his brother release it. It came away dripping with child spit; a lovelier sight had truly never crossed Fili before. Kili blinked and pouted before he leaned towards Fili’s hand and bit into the tresses again.

“Fee, I’m eating gold. Does that make me rich?” he wondered in a slightly muffled voice. Fili smiled and brushed his nose against the tip of Kili’s.

“I’m richer,” Fili countered with a grin.

The wet strand fell from Kili’s mouth when he opened it in surprise. “How? Why?” Kili whined with an angry expression on his little face, disliking injustice of any kind. But Fili was more than used to appeasing Kili’s annoyance.

“Because I’ve got you in my arms. And you’re a treasure whose value surpasses every scrap of gold in this mountain.”

Pleased, and squirming at the praise, Kili fingered the pendant that hung on a leather cord around Fili’s neck. Fili let him, aware that his brother would be careful with the heirloom from Erebor; a moss green stone embedded by fine iron that had runes neither of them could yet read, but knew were good.

“Why don’t I have one like this?” Kili asked, bewildered that he would differ from Fili in any way. Fili carefully shifted his grip on Kili until one hand supported his bottom while Kili sat partly on his hip, so Fili momentarily had one arm free. He reached up and lifted Kili’s chin, fixing his green eyes on Kili’s brown.

“Because you’re only thirteen winters. Wait until you reach twenty, then uncle Thorin might give you one on your celebration day.”

“I hope mine will be green, too,” Kili mumbled softly and Fili shook his head.

“We both know blue suits you so much better. Green is for me.”

Kili fisted his tunic for balance as he bent his agile body and promptly put the pendant between his little lips. “Don’t let Ma see you do that, or any other dwarf for that matter. You’re too old to be consoled by things in your mouth.”

Kili gurgled contently around the necklace and the leather cord pressed into Fili’s nape, reminding him of Kili’s ever-present presence where he was concerned.

Fili carried him the whole way to the chamber they shared and put him to bed for a nap. Fili stayed for a while, watching the chest rise and fall on his sleeping brother. After a while, completely on a whim, Fili inched himself nearer Kili and brought his head close. He then grabbed one golden strand, and carefully extracted one black from the tangled mess that was Kili’s hair. He braided together their hair, marveling at the pattern of the wonderfully entwined hair.

Once he was finished, Fili lent his head down and kissed the braid, love for his brother blooming inside his chest. Naturally, he then gently brushed the braid against Kili’s pouty lips and upon the stimulation, Kili shifted and a tiny whimper escaped him, but as his lips parted for a moment, Fili thought that his little brother had kissed the braid too, blessing the now tangible, but often invisible but nevertheless strong bond between them.

With a content expression, Fili lay down and draped an arm and one leg over his little brother in an urge to protect and they slept fitfully until luncheon.

***

Thorin entered his sister’s home, and stood in the hallway but almost fell and dropped his burden of firewood when two loud creatures in wool appeared around the corner and ran straight towards him.

He had almost on instinct reached for his ever-present dagger in his boot, ready to cry orc, but the whirling clouds of coal and gold stopped him. The two blurred things came at him and one agile creature went to the left and jumped before pressing a hand to the wall and pushing itself off the wall just as it passed under his arm to make it through the narrow space in one bounce. The other thing squealed and fell to its knees and slid on the floor right between Thorin’s legs and Thorin stood very immobile to not hurt them.

“Hullo, uncle! Bye uncle!” the once again joined things shouted behind him and Thorin turned his head to lock eyes on the disappearing back of his nephews. The toddlers were heading for the entrance to the mountain it seemed and they tackled each other and tugged at the other’s waving messy braids on the way.

Weary after the intense greeting, Thorin strode to the fireplace room and dumped his burden in a basket intended for that purpose. His sister sat in an armchair and mended clothes and Thorin waved a thumb in the direction of the front door.

“I barely saw Fili and Kili running past me.”

Dis grinned proudly. “My sunshine and my shadow.”

“Mahal, so much energy,” Thorin emitted faintly but Dis grinned while pressing the needle through a woolen cloak. “A normal thing for healthy dwarflings. They need to play to get it out properly. And I recall a similar dwarfling many years ago who also was prone to roaming through mountains and hollering happily, mind you.”

Thorin did not blush self-consciously and if he did, his beard concealed it anyway. “I was an ardent student of Master Balin. I behaved most princely,” he remarked and Dis quirked a bushy eyebrow at him.

“All the time? Stop being stuck-up, Thorin; people would think you look just as grim and noble while you’re taking a shit like everyone else.”

“Mahal, be quiet, woman! Other dwarves might hear your foul words!”  He didn’t care for the teasing expression on his beloved sister's face. To change the subject, he tossed his hair in an indicating manner towards Fili and Kili’s chamber. “Are the boys well today?”

“Very much so.”  

However, Thorin had noted their lack of braids. “No braids adorned their heads.”

Dis gave a short laugh and cut the thread before folding the cloak. “What good will braids do if they only cause Kili to mouth on his own, or Fili’s?”

“Then they should learn how to respect the braids as an important part of our traditions. I can teach them how to make braids today. They grow up fast, Dis, and I wish my heirs to become honourable dwarves who don’t suck on their hair.”

Dis rolled her eyes and put her sewing kit on the small table beside her armchair. “Brother, you haven’t supervised them like I do. I have noticed that my lads thrive when they are so close together that they could both simply reach out and touch one another’s braid. And they want to assure themselves of that proximity by reaching out sometimes. It’s not disgraceful of two brothers to be so fond of each other.“

“You can adore a kin and still not dribble spit on his hair like a dog,” Thorin grumbled and Dis frowned and threw her hands in the air. “What do you want me to do, Thorin? I tried braiding Kili’s hair once when you were not living in Ered Luin and the poor lad ended up being harassed by every dwarf he passed in the mountain hall. Everyone was charmed by the glossy, sleek braids and wanting to tug on them, comment on them, praise Kili for carrying so many. I’m telling you, Thorin; the whole mountain was spellbound by Kili. Naturally, he hated it after the initial excitement at the attention had waned. He only tolerates Fili’s comforting touch now.”

Thorin folded his arms, knowing he didn’t stand a chance against his stubborn sister, but even she had to admit the importance of braids. “When can I teach them?” he asked solemnly and Dis closed her eyes for a moment before lifting her chin.

“When they start practicing their weapons of choice, the knowledge of braids can be taught to them as well,” she concluded and stood up.

She lifted her hand to his temple and tugged fondly on her brother’s greying braid there. “More gneiss than coal for each day that passes,” she commented and Thorin scowled but didn’t wrench his head away from her light grip.

***

Fili found Kili on the shooting range on the hillside, practicing the bow. Now his brother was jogging towards him; quiver in one hand and bow in the other.

Fili’s gaze swept over the lanky, sprouting legs of adolescence to the slight, muscled torso that was common amongst warrior dwarves to the untamed, wild hair. Kili had a tendency, like many youthful dwarves, to shake off and lose any cheap wooden claps that often slid off his silky strands when he moved carelessly. Fili smiled fondly at the sight of his strong, gullible, honest brother who had red roses on his cheeks after the training and the sprint.

“What brings you to my training area?” Kili panted, for it was unusual of Fili to practice the bow alongside his brother. Instead of answering, Fili held out two fisted hands and said, “Which hand?”

Kili beamed at the sudden expectation of a gift, and pointed at Fili’s right hand.

“Your left!” he chose in a triumphant voice and Fili tilted his head to the side and corrected him kindly. “That’s my right, Kili. Anyway, here you go.”

He opened his palm and revealed the ruby-coloured ribbon he had bought in the market inside Ered Luin, desiring to spoil his brother.

“A ribbon for you, Kili. To tie back your hair.”

“I can practice the bow so much easier now!” Kili squealed with joy and spun and plopped down on his knees in front of Fili, placing the bow and quiver carefully in the grass next to him, silently demanding Fili to immediately fix his hair. And Fili did kneel down behind his brother, felt the silken hair run over his fingers as he managed something that almost looked like a braid, thinking they suited Kili so much even if the younger dwarf did not yet see the appeal with braids.

At length, Kili’s breath evened out and his coursing blood must have slowed, for he calmed down and closed his eyes as Fili worked small twigs from the hair and combed it with his fingers. Soon, Kili surreptitiously took an arrow from his quiver then brought it to his mouth. Fili saw him move the feathers at the arrow’s end against his lips over and over. He supposed the dowry feathers felt nice against the sensitive skin.

Fili tightened the little ruby bow at the end of the united strands and let it hang by itself, swinging gently as Kili restlessly squirmed on the spot.

“Done? Are you finished? Can I see?”

“Yes,” Fili said simply to answer all the questions. Kili’s bright smile at him when he stood and tested the braid by swinging his head made Fili’s chest swell of happiness. This ribbon would not so easily slid off the hair.

***

It was a long, cold winter. A fever inside the mountain rendered most of the habitants useless, laying in bed. Fili managed to stay well, probably thanks to Dwalin’s hard exercises outside in the snow. It was a part of Fili’s daily training to stay active and strong throughout the whole year to attain the muscles he needed to become a great warrior.

Kili, as the second heir to the throne of Erebor, didn’t have to endure the exercises that were mandatory for Fili unless he wanted.

But being coped up inside a mountain could only entertain a lonely sibling for so long, and for a few weeks, Kili had joined Fili in his struggles to drag logs by chains up the hill and jog down in deep snow. Their training went well; Dwalin was pleased for he nearly smiled, and Dis complained about the slush they brought inside their home each evening.

Unfortunately, the slender Kili was not as hardy as his brother yet, nor as resistant. The dreaded illness befell him and he turned feverish and stayed in his bed moaning one morning. Fili worked harder on the mountainside to make the moments go by faster so he could return home and look after his little brother.

On one such evening, he entered their joined chamber and observed grimly despite the beautiful roses on his cheeks the sickly sheen on Kili’s collarbones and bared torso. Kili appeared to be dreaming and a distressed cry startled Fili into action.

Without caring about his coat and thick layers of tunics, he strode to Kili’s bed and adjusted the furs around him. Kili looked half-dying, with grey skin and hoarse gasps travelled through the clogged throat. It was clearly painful for him to breath. Troubled, Fili sat beside Kili on the mattress and grasped one damp hand, the other was busy clawing at the furs.

Kili’s grip tightened on Fili’s hand and he wrenched his eyes open, bloodshot and glassy, gaze unfocused. “F… Fee?”

Fili leaned closer above him and gave him a kind smile. “I’m here, dwarfling brother.”

Then Fili couldn’t stand watching the gaunt cheeks and the sunken eyes that didn’t quite see him as clearly as usual, and he ducked his head down and drew a ragged breath that could match Kili’s.

“Kili, Ma said she could only feed you two spoons of soup today. Is that true?”

Kili whined and squirmed, biting his lip until a pearl of blood left them.

“Brother, stop that. Rest,” Fili begged and brought his thumb up to wipe off the distressing proof of Kili’s mortality. The moment he touched those lips, Kili’s dazed eyes widened and he parted his lips, brushed them over Fili’s digit, rubbing blood onto his skin. Fili stopped moving the finger and stared at the sick dwarf. With a hoarse voice, he emitted, “You must eat more to defeat this fever. I know it hurts your throat but…”

“Am nauseous today,” Kili whimpered around Fili’s thumb and tears began rolling down his cheeks. Fili sighed and climbed into the bed and shuffled towards the headboard. Upon stopping touching Kili’s lips, the little one whined mournfully and Fili’s heart broke. Fili lifted his arm around Kili and coaxed him close.

”Silly Kili. Come here and suck my thumb again, if you’re so inclined. Not that it gives you any nourishment…”

Kili bunched the furs around his thinning form and his heated, slick skin pressed against Fili, damp hair tickling his neck. With a content hum, Kili lifted Fili’s arm and brought his thumb all the way inside his mouth.

“Smells like snow. And outside. Missed you, Fili,” Kili emitted silently between licks around Fili's digit.

Fili stroked the tears from Kili’s face and muttered, “You already have my attention and pity; no need to speak like a toddler.”

After a pause, during which Fili felt Kili sucking his thumb and swiping at the pad eagerly with his tongue, Fili added, “Did you retch today?” Kili shook his head and peppered the wet thumb with kisses that tickled the skin.

Fili suggested as he cradled Kili to him, ignoring the heat in his own body from the many layers of clothes, “What if I were to feed you soup, Kee? Would you eat from my spoon later, after you’ve slept a bit?”

Kili froze, lips not attached to Fili’s finger. “I can try,” he whispered before a nasty cough interrupted him and Fili stroked his back soothingly until Kili settled back, red in the face, hasty breaths, and exhausted expression.

Fili began to subtly rock Kili to sleep. “Rest, brother. It’ll be better if you sleep. Sleep, my dwarfling brother.”

“Am not a dwarfling ‘nymore,” Kili sighed with closed eyes and nuzzled against Fili’s tunic, having just recently let go of Fili’s wrinkled, wet thumb.

***

The Durin family sat before the fire in the evening. Thorin was polishing some daggers with a whetstone in his hand and gazed into the flames in the fireplace while Dis sat reclined like a queen in her armchair and wrote in the important account book for the household that contained all the boring but vital details about their lives: food expenses, when the savings were large enough to buy a new pair of boots to someone in the family, lists on the wares they would buy at the market in three days.

Kili sat beside Fili and worried the end of Fili’s moustache braid with his tongue. Fili only tolerated it because he had a good pipe in his mouth which soothed his mind. The dwarf was forty-two for Durin’s sake, and still putting things in his mouth.

“Kili, you are aware that you’re obligated to bring a bowl of water and clean my braid after putting your disgusting mouth on it,” Fili informed him, though without vehement.

Dis stopped scribbling for a moment and glanced at her two grown sons and nodded imperiously to herself before returning her attention to the book. A display of the control of a mother who ensured that her children were fine.

Thorin however rumbled in a low voice, “It’s embarrassing to show affections in such a way when you are an adult, and noble royalty at that.”

Kili huffed impatiently around Fili’s hair and dramatically rolled his eyes. “My brother’s hair, his decision. And he doesn’t tell me to stop.”

“Fili, tell your brother to stop,” Thorin demanded.

Finding himself involuntarily caught up in the family quarrel, Fili groaned and removed the pipe reluctantly from his mouth. “To stop,” he uttered gravely to Kili and Kili chuckled goodheartedly, Dis hid her face behind the book but her frame shook in badly concealed merriness, and Thorin scowled and jabbed a finger his way.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, sister-son.”

“It’s good for him to get used to the idea of braids this way, I gather,” Fili explained as a reason for his acceptance of Kili’s oral fixation with his blonde hair and Thorin dubiously said, “ He needs forty-two winters to realize the appeal in braids?”

Fili couldn’t resist the opportunity when it presented itself. “Maybe Kili is a slow learner…”

“Hey!”

“…But as everyone says; he takes after you, uncle.”

“Fili!”

Fili put the pipe back in his mouth and smacked around it, not minding the two dark-haired who glowered at him. Dis sighed and placed the book in her lap, preparing to tame her brother. “Oh, come now, Thorin. It’s innocent enough, and I would rather see my sons get along than despising the sight of each other. We have a fire, we do things while sitting before it. Why can’t you give it a rest for once. And they are my sons. If you’re so determined to shape dwarflings to your liking, then get your own litter.”

Thorin bristled, his face flushed and he ducked his head down, reluctantly admitting defeat, and certainly not eager to speak of the possibility for him to search for a queen and generate own dwarflings.

“They are my heirs, and royalty for Mahal’s sake,” Thorin grumbled incoherently before picking up his daggers again and tending to them.

Fili winked at Kili and flashed him a wicked smile while leaning into his ear and whispering, “Innocent? And here I’ve struggled all afternoon to make a braid somewhere which is hard to reach and has difficult hair.”

Kili frowned and tilted his head down in confusion. “Another braid? But I can’t see a new one on your head…”

“It isn’t in my head, it’s in my smallclothes,” Fili told him with a smug grin.

A small gasp left Kili and Thorin snapped his head up like a guarding dog while Kili’s young features flushed.

“May we be excused? We’re rather tired,” Fili let out in a normal voice and got up, hauled his brother up by his collar, and strolled over to his mother to place a kiss on her temple. Thorin’s eyes remained on him, but he wore a perplexed expression and then gave up on figuring out the latest mischief from his nephews and returned his attention to his weapons.

The young dwarves went to their bedchamber, Kili barely containing himself. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, Kili rounded on Fili and began confronting him with a scandalized hiss. “You’re a liar. You’d never! It’s… it’s unheard of.”

“I prefer the word inventive. Wanna see?” Fili asked breathless and waggled his brows and Kili lost his contorted look and curiosity gleamed in his eyes.

“Yes,” he breathed and Fili sat on his own bed and beckoned Kili closer as he began unlacing his trousers. His eyes remained fixed on Kili’s mouth, and he observed how a tongue darted out and swiped across the lips.

Fili’s breeches fell open, revealing a patch of dark golden curls and nestled in the middle, his lazy cock. Teeth worried Kili’s damp lips as he watched Fili’s slowly reach down and search around in his crotch before finding and stretching out the tiny braid.

“Kili,” Fili wondered in a husky, seductive voice, “is your mouth watering at the thought of my new braid?”

“U-huh.”

Fili parted his legs further, felt the fabric of his breeches strain around his thighs, and tilted his head to the side. “Do you wish to put it in your mouth?”

“Yes, if I may,” Kili emitted with a shaky voice and Fili swallowed on sudden desire that threatened to stir his member.

“You can have me. Kneel down and taste this braid.”

Kili came closer and sank to his knees between Fili’s thighs, mesmerized eyes wandering over his exposed sex as well as the braid that lay next to it.  While Fili held his breath, Kili let his fingers skim over the dark golden pubic hair.

“You’re half-hard,” Kili remarked silently and Fili thoughtfully moved his length to the side so Kili could easily reach his braid that rested in the very juncture of his crotch.

“Heated stares at my cock can cause that reaction.”

“It’s so small,” Kili emitted in a fascinated tone as he palmed the braid and Fili pouted. “Don’t say small when your face is next to my cock.”

“How did you braid…?”

“Patience, nimble hands from all the braiding I’ve done in my years, and stubbornness. I straightened the curls and began braiding.”

“It’s marvelous.” Kili the proceeded to sink his mouth onto the braid and sucked it in until the hair pulled at the sensitive skin on Fili’s crotch, and he couldn’t suppress a moan.

Fili gulped. “Kili, I…”

“You taste so good down here. Like musky sweat, soap, and bed,” Kili emitted and sucked the damp braid further inside his mouth until the hair pulled taut at Fili’s sensitive loins and he grunted. He cupped Kili’s head and the young dwarf tilted his head up and let the braid slide sensually from his mouth while Fili’s arousal twitched.

“Fili?”

“Yes, brother?”

“What if I now want to put something else in my mouth and suck on?”

A toothy, obnoxious grin met Fili’s round eyes and he released a shuddering moan before whispering, “Do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story in its little sequences. Feel free to comment of give my kudos if I deserve it. ;)


End file.
